nonstopufcfandomcom-20200215-history
Kendall Grove
Background Grove was born in Wailuku, Maui, Hawaii and is a graduate of Baldwin High School in Wailuku, Hawaii, where he was a high school wrestler. Grove has a mixed ethnic heritage of Hawaiian, Samoan and Native American bloodlines. He placed sixth in the state in Hawaii in the 2003 Xtreme Horseshoeing competition. UFC career Grove lost to Kyle Noke in a Middleweight match up on the Preliminary Card for UFC 7 by KO, Grove lost to Chael Sonnen by Unanimous decision at UFC 14, Grove won his fight at UFC 22 against Rousimar Palhares by Unanimous decision, Grove lost his next fight to Murilo Bustamante at UFC 26 by Submission, Grove lost to Alessio Sakara by KO at UFC 31 prelims, Grove lost to Alan Belcher by Unanimous decision at UFC 34 prelims, Grove beat Yoshihiro Akiyama at the prelims for UFC 38 by Unanimous decision, Grove lost to Paulo Filho by Unanimous decision on the prelims of UFC on Non Stop Sport 6, Grove lost to Rousimar Palhares by Submission on the prelims of Fight Night 17. MMA record |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 7 - 0 | Rousimar Palhares | Submission | UFN 17 | August 28 , 2013 |align=center| 1st |align=center| 2.37 | Palms resort and casino, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 6 - 0 | Paulo Filho | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 6 | July 13, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 5 - 0 | Yoshihiro Akiyama | Unanimous decision | UFC 38 | June 2, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 5 - 0 | Alan Belcher | Unanimous decision | UFC 34 | April 24, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 4 - 0 | Alessio Sakara | KO (Punch) | UFC 31 | 3 April 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 3.50 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| loss |align=center| 1 - 3 - 0 | Murilo Bustamante | Submission | UFC 26 | 13 March 2013 |align=center| 1st |align=center| 4.07 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 2 - 0 | Rousimar Palhares | Unanimous decision | UFC 22 | February 10, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 2 - 0 | Chael Sonnen | Unanimous decision | UFC 14 | January 6, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 1 - 0 | Kyle Noke | KO (Punches) | UFC 7 | November 28, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 4.46 |MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |}